Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan: Limitless
by LUN4RECL1PS3
Summary: Broly has been awakened. Rated M for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

As Freeza, moved swiftly through the arctic circle to find the last dragon ball, so that he can revive Broly.

Broly however, in hell has gotten over 10 times stronger, and has unlocked a new form.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA" Super prefect Cell heard the screaming from over 10 miles away. "It seems that mouth breather is powering up. This could be entertaining." In hell a saiyan is limited too just 10% of it's original power. "Hha, ha, HAAAAAAAA" Broly's aura was now covering a 20 mile radius, the aura was a dark green, paired with a white outline. "HA ha ha ha, So, you think you can beat me." Broly turned to face his rather short opponent. Freeza looked up at the nine foot tall giant, and said "As a matter of fact, yes i can. I however need your help to destroy Son Goku". Broly no longer had his limiter making over 10 times stronger than he was previously. "HAHAHAHA," Broly ominous laugh echoed all over hell. His face then turned to a very serious look. "I Will destroy you, this place, and ALL OF ETERNITY". Freeza felt his heart skip a beat as for 1 second he could sense ki. "hahahaha, *grunt* HA, hAAAAAAAAA, HAAAAAAAAA" Broly's aura changed into a very light green, different from his darker shade. "Hah, nn HA HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A large white and green explosion erupted from Boly. "W-what are you" said freeza before fleeing. "hah, Broly will destroy you" Broly hair had become longer, he had his tail back as well. The now 12 foot tall giant took a step. The entire planet shuddered. "I can feel kakarot near." Goku had followed Freeza to other world, and had regretted it sorely. Broly's aura was now red, outlined by white. Although his hair was still green.

Goku stood behind a rock, frozen in fear. Broly's power level in Legendary Super saiyan was around 2.5 trillion. Without his limiter off it was 250 trillion. Goku in Super Saiyan Red had a power level of 500 trillion. And in blue 12-18 quadrillion, golden freeza is the same as goku. "*gasp* B-Broly has surpassed even golden freeza!" Broly, on the verge on his new transformation took a step, The whole of the planet's atmosphere began to heat, and shake. A mountain in the background crumbled, The sky turned a deep red, and Broly hair, now a deep red, was getting lighter. Lighting and thunder erupted from around broly. He took a long breath "NH" Broly grunted. Goku was still in fear, Broly had surpassed even beerus. (who is 900 quadrillion+). Broly breathed out. A massive wind erupted, Toppling a large mountain down. Broly took one more step before his arms went to his sides, he bent them upwards, and a massive amount of wind erupted from Broly. "HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Broly's hair turned a full red, and aura turned red with a green and white outline, red lighting shot out from around him, and he then said. "I AM THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS. I AM DEATH".

"Whis, do you feel that?" Beerus turned right, looking at whis, whom at up to 3 times stronger than him, was still shocked, nodded his head. "Yes, Lord Beerus, i do. It appears whoever this being is, is almost as strong if not stronger than you". He stated as matter of fact. "Yes whis, i know, let's investigate shall we".

Broly looked up, as he sensed two massive power drawing near, He turned and saw Freeza flying to his spaceship. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!" He yelled, he teleported to where Golden Freeza was, "Now, you will DIE!" Broly grabbed Golden Freeza's head, and smashed it into the side of the cliff, and threw Freeza through it. "Why, you FILTHY MONKEY" Freeza powered up, to max and charge at Broly Hitting him square in the jaw, Broly started laughing, He grabbed Freeza's arm and bent it backward. A loud _snap_ sounded. Freeza screamed, before backing away, Broly grabbed Freeza's head, and squeezed, a almost inaudible crack sounded. Broly threw Freeza down. Freeza, now on the ground almost unconceous, Looked up, and saw broly with dark green hair, and a red aura, and lightning. Broly started laughing "HAh hahahah hah, FOOLS, Now you die". Broly opened his hand and moved it to his side, and started charging an attack, before opening his hand half way, done charging. He threw the attack, "Whis, stop that attack, please" Whis teleported in front of Broly, and flicked the Ki attack out of the way. ":Sir, that is quite enough, on this planet you are only at 10% strength." Broly, the whole time had been on the verge of the next transformation, scowled. "You and Beerus are ANTs".

Broly then teleported into space, knowing he would be at full power, and that they would follow. He felt a surge of power, strong enough to crack a smile. ''Finally, Limitless power" Broly then started charging, and Beerus appeared in front of him. "Are you done fleeing now?" Beerus sensed that Btoly was an easy 10 times stronger than on the surface. Beerus struggled to hide shock as Broly charged, and his power continued rising, as if it was _limitless._ Broly's hair was turning white, and his tail was growing whiter as well, his aura turned into a white with a barley noticeable amount of green and red. Broly had already been half as strong as Beerus. Broly then started screaming, Beerus and Whis covered they'er ears. "AHHHHHHHHHH, hah aaahhhhhaaaahhhAAAAAAAAAAA." Then a noticeable explosion erupted from Broly, and his shirt was gone, and replaced with some fur, and his pupils were gone. "I have surpassed, kakarot, and even you, destroyer." Broly's hair was now down to the back of his knees. He used ki sense, and Saw that he was stronger than Beerus, but not quite as strong as whis.

"Now you DIE". Broly stated before charging at Beerus.

 ** _OK, SO I WAS A LITTLE IMPATIENT, AND WANTED TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER EARLY. MORE GOOD THINGS ARE TO COME._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HEY GUYS, BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD FOR UP TO A MONTH, I WILL BE PUSHING OUT A FEW OF THE CHAPTER EARLY, AND IF IM LUCKY I MIGHT GET OUT 3 TOTAL, ONE FOR THIS STORY AND 2 FOR HALO. P.S i do not own dragon ball-dragonball z-dragonball super-or gt-etc. DRAGONBALL IS OWNED BY IT'S CREATORS, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE_**

As Broly charged at beerus, Whis flew back, a few thousand miles to avoid getting hit. Beerus raised his hand, and uttered "Hakai." Broly was unaffected, Beerus had the thought that Broly was using afterimage technique, Broly appeared behind Beerus, and raised his hand, and shot a fairly weak ki blast. It impacted Beerus, Beerus had never in his millions of years felt pain quite like this. He then turned and hit Broly with 50% of his power in a spin kick, Which sent Broly flying back to the planet known as Hell.

Broly hit the ground hard, "Gah." Broly hit the ground, and spat up blood. He struggled to keep conscious, he stood up and groaned. Beerus appeared above him and whipped him with his tale, sending Broly flying into the dirt next to Freeza. "W-why, my power. YOU WILL PAY". Furious, Broly shot forward and hit beerus in the jaw, and there was a loud _crack_. "Ahhhh." Beerus grabbed his face, waves of pain radiated out of his jaw. Whis watching the fight from space, noticed something was wrong, even though outside of Hell Broly was just as strong if not stronger than Beerus, but on Hell, Broly was only able to function at 10% which he was nowhere near Beerus's power. Broly then shot forward grabbing Beerus's head and smashing it into the ground.

Broly was in an intense amount of pain, He broke 3 ribs and fractured his arm blocking Beerus's attack. Beerus stood up, and noticed that his jaw had already healed. "Well, it seems you have made me angry, and have NOT given me the respect that i command. Therefore, i must kill you." Broly grunted in pain. "oh ho ho ho ho" Broly felt an intense amount of heat from behind him, and the power that came with it was easily as strong as Beerus. "You have pushed me pass my limits it may seem, you may be strong, _For a filthy mokey."_ There was a high pitched sound and a bright flash, that pierced Broly, and hit beerus behind him

Beerus blocked the attack with his finger and flicked it away. The attack hit a moon, and completely turned it into dust. "Ohhohohoho, is is my new form Broly, I will call this Pure Golden Frieza." Broly turned, his vision blurred from the pain of the Death Beam barrage. "With this, i have surpassed even that filthy monkey, Goku." Freeza was surging with power, far greater than regular Golden Freeza. He was at least 40 times stronger, placing his power level at around 720 quadrillion, which although higher than goku, and vegeta still puts him behind Broly (In this story). Broly, body shaking from pain, looked down, and noticed a senzu bean. The bean looked very old, and had a pod growing out of it.

Goku used his ki sense, and noticed that Frieza had surpassed his Super Saiyan blue, even in kaioken times 20. Goku was now hiding his ki in an attempt to avoid a fight with Beerus, he looked towards broly, and sensed something. He was quickly recovering from the attacks that had hit him from earlier.

Broly, on his hands and knees, felt himself recovering, no, he was also gaining strength, he was getting stronger. Broly's power was rapidly increasing. Beerus felt this odd mortal's power level increasing, 'I should end this soon' he thought. He grabbed the Saiyan's hair, and yanked him up. "You, Broly are the ant here. I am going to end this now." Broly's mind was filled with two things, hate, and anger. He looked up to Beerus, and smiled, " I'd like to see you try." Beerus then looked back to Frieza, and said, "You, stay out of this." Frieza, arrogant with his new power, charged forward, and Beerus stopped it with his finger, he then faster than Frieza could react, grabbed his wrist, and said "Hakai"

Frieza then started screaming, he was being vaporized, it stripped away his skin, then his muscle, then anything that was left. Beerus noticed an absense of weith in his right hand. And then saw a bright flash of light. Broly was in front of him, powered up to Super Saiyan 3. 'That is a fairly weak technique, so i will crush him' Beerus thought

Broly was satisfied with the fals after image. He was not even not on hell in the first place, he was above it. Broly had been charging now for about 30 seconds, and started screaming "AHHHHHHH, *huf* HAAAAAAAAA" his hair started turning white, and lengthened down to the back of his knees, his aura turned white, with a green outline. And with that he noticed he was at least twice as strong as beerus, He charged a solar system level attack, and threw it into the depths of the red skies of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI _GUYS, AND GALS. AS YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY STORIES, AND ALONG WITH THAT BRAINSTORMING FOR FUTURE IDEAS. I WAS WRITING CHAPTER 3, AND HAD GOTTEN A BIT OF A LONG CHAPTER, AND THEN IT GOT DELETED. I HAD BEEN WRITING IT, AND THEN HAD BEEN INACTIVE ON IT FOR ABOUT 3 MONTHS. I DID NOT LIKE HOW IT WAS, AND WANTED TO REWRITE IT. BUT I JUST LET IT SIT. ANYWAY, HERE IS THE REAL CHAPTER 3. ALSO I HAVE HAD TO RE-WRITE TWICE NOW. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY._**

The attack broly had flung forward had very little affect on beerus, but the planets surface was devasted. Beerus looked upwards, and sensed Broly's ki, rising higher than the power that beerus was currently using. Beerus in the blink of an eye powered up to his max and charged forward into space. broly sensed an immense ki rising to meet him, he charged forward to meet it. The two powers colided in space head on. A massive shock-wave emmenated from the collision.

The shock-wave collided with the planet known as Hell. The planet's surface started to crack, exposing it's molten core. The planets molten core leacked into space, large chunks of the planet threatened to crash back into it, before the planet gave way and exploded. Beerus and Broly started trading blows hundreds each second. Faster and faster until it was not but a blur. Broly hit Beerus with an attack that sent Beerus flying back into the debris feild that was once known as the plane Hell. Broly flew forwards at thousands of miles a second before colliding with Beerus faster than Beerus could react. Beerus sensed that Broly's ki was rising higher after eating the growing sensu bean. "Impossible." Beerus had been studying Ultra instinct for millions of years, and was capable of a little glimmer of it. Beerus formed a ki blade around his hand similar to the one zamasu had used. He slashed at Broly hitting him mulltiple times, sending blood in multiple directions.

Broly, retaliated, missing a very strong kick. Beerus dodged the attack. It was not as if it was slow. Beerus sent a kick in Broly's direction, sending him flying into the debris field. Broly hit a large chunk of the planet and went through it. Beerus was there behind the large chunk and hit him again, sending him flying. Broly, in his new form was incredibly strong, so strong that he rivaled even beerus. But beerus was a better fighter, calmer and more coordinated.

Broly was getting confused as to why he could not even touch Beerus.

Beerus suddenly felt a energy coming from Broly diminish slightly, before rising beyond what it was before.

"Beerus! this form, it is far stronger than any other. hah, stronger than goku or you or the sayain prince." Beerus flew forward towards Broly, feeling the fact that Broly's ki had been rising, and at any rate it would surpas Beerus' defense. Broly continued speaking. "This is my new form, i shall call it, Super Sayain 5. And i have only touched the surface of it's vast and untapped power." Beerus sensed a ki similar to when he had fought Goku when he had used Super Saiyan god.

Beerus, decided to use his full power as up until now he was going at 25%. Broly suddenly sensed a huge rise in ki. The small sphere of Beerus' ki had suddenly become a wall by comparison to broly now speck. Beerus moved faster than Broly could comprehend.

Beerus hit broly with his all. The shock wave destroyed the entire solar system they were in, "NO." Broly powered up more. Beerus was completely overwhelming Broly. It did not take long before Broly could keep up, as his ki's rising had been sped up due too the affects of the bean sprout he had consumed earlier.

Meanwhile back on earth, the fight going on on the opposite end of the universe, even from that distance vegeta could sense the immense ki, one he pined on beerus, the other he did not know. 'what is going on.'

Seeing as how it was Trunk's birthday, Vegeta decided to skip out on training for a bit. They were once again on a cruise, on someones birthday.

everyone was there for the birthday Tien shinhan Krillin Goku gohan even Yamcha puar even the pig.

"Make sure the cake is backed to perfection." Bulma said to the crew working on Trunk's Birthday cake. Wanting only perfection for her son was easy being a billionaire, Bulma thought contenly to herself.

"I wonder what vegeta is doing right about now."

"Kakarot, do you or do you not now what is going on!"

Goku had just gotten of the planet before it's destruction. "he he, well Vegeta uh bout that." Vegeta's iconic scowl had grown significantly more curved downward.  
"Are you going to continue to wast my time? hmm or am i going to have to continue to fight fore every word that you say?" goku frowned slgihtly before turning back to Vegeta. "Yeah, i might as well tell you. Berrus is fighting Broly." Vegeta' went from a scowl to a look of disbelif. "The broly, the very same that you defeated on New Planet Vegeta?" Goku continued to stare back Vegeta before giving his answer. "Yeah, and he's gotten lot stronger too."

"Anything else you neglected to tell me, Goku." Vegeta looked silently at goku after asking his quesstion. The only sounds that could be heard was the waves lapping at the side of the boat's waterline."Yea, he's unlocked a new form." Vegeta turned, and looked at the sea, remembering how Goku had unlocked Super Sayian God, and fought Beerus in the same setting.

"Hey guys whats up." Goku turned to the voice recognising one of closest freinds. "Whats up krillin?" "Oh you know, helping out with the party whenever i can. Anyway, goku whats up? You seem worried." Goku continued to stare at Krillin, before uttering that laugh that everybody knew something was wrong. Krillin stared at goku for a few more momments. 'Well, prying won't get me anywhere.'

Goku noted the awkward silence before coming up with a response. "Welllllll i've just been thinking, you remember Broly right from all those years ago? right?" Krillins eyes narrowed, remmembering the behemoth of a Sayain his green aura, the intense feeling of negitive ki and hate spilling out from his very eyes, and sould. "Yes Goku, i do. I will in all my life never be able to forget his screams, or anything else that happened on that forsaken planet." "Lemme guess?' he continued. "He came back." goku nodded slowly.

"Yeah, and he's gotten a lot stronger too. He's unlocked a new form. I doubt me, or vegeta could beat him without mastered ultra instinct, but we both know thats not going to happen." Krillin was deep in thought for a momment, before like a light bulb, an idea lit up. "Hey, what about fusion?" Krillin asked. "Well, after last time i used fusion, was so long ago. I don't even think it would work right now.

 ** _IM SO SORRY, FOR THE YEAR LONG HIATUS ON THIS STORY. MY WORK LOAD DOUBLED, AND I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO WRITE HERE. IT WAS TOO TIRING TO WRITE, AND I RAN INTO WRITERS BLOCK AT EVERY TURN._**

 ** _ANYWAY I'M SORRY FOR THE SUPER SHORT LENGTH OF THE CHAPTER, AND THE NEXT FEW CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT 3 THOUSAND WORDS LONG, THANKS GUYS/GALS/OTHER FOR THE READS, AND REVIEWS._**

 ** _I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SHOUT OUT_** ** _Djberneman FOR THE REVIEW. CHANCES ARE, WITHOUT THAT REVIEW I PROBS WOULD NOT HAVE STARTED FINISHING THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE. I AM ALSO GOING TO START PROGRESS ON CHAPTER 12 OF MY HALO STORY, CHECK IT OUT. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE READS LUN4R OUT._**


End file.
